konikifandomcom-20200214-history
John J. O`Connor
Biography Never met either of his parents, grew up fending for himself most of the time. His name was written on a piece of paper that was found with him when he was a baby and he has no idea what the middle initial J stands for. He was never accepted well by others, and his low intelligence didn't help. He is incredibly gifted when it comes to technical skills but has trouble reading writing and even speaking at times. Because he never fit in he traveled all over parts of California, Nevada, and Arizona. During his travels he slept in a nukacola factory, one that produced quantum. There were large unprocessed vats of the isotope that made the drink blue, some of which had leaked out over the years. He spent a few days in the factory scavenging for anything that might be useful. Little did he know that all of his hair was slowly changing color, not only had he slipped and fell into a puddle of the stuff one night while he was sleeping one of the still full vats sprung a slow leak that reached where he was sleeping. He did not wake up until he rolled over directly into the stuff and by then he had several hours of direct exposure, dying his hair blue. His lack of intelligence is not due to the radiation he has been exposed to over the years, not that it helped, but the fact that he had never bothered to really learn anything in the course of his life. He recently lost his big toe on his left foot due to frostbite during a trip to the north. Appearance Standing a 5'11" he appears relatively normal except for his dark blue dyed hair, and the goatee that matches doesn't help. His eyes are blue as well but are usually not noticed behind his unique V shaped sunglasses. Is missing his left big toe. Wears a full set of power armor with a custom paint job, dark blue with mat black joints. With the armor on he is just under 7' tall and rather menacing with his weapons clearly mounted on his forearms. Pets Shredder- Slightly larger than a full grown German Sheppard, the head is very close to a tigers just smaller to fit the body. The upper canines where about four inches long about an inch longer than those of a prewar big cat. Both front and rear legs are thicker than they should be, clearly not designed for speed and the fur on them is patchy at best. The light brown fur got thicker the further up the body you went. The upper half of the body actually has normal fur but clearly a cross of a few different species, black stripes towards the front, black spots on the head, and large black blotches on the back and tail. The fur on the tail is patchy but not as patchy as the legs. The body itself is seems undersized compared to the legs but still broader than it should be and the vertebra in the spine stuck up more than they should. The bumps were still covered in fur, the first bump was about three inches high and they got smaller until they disappeared about halfway down the back. Finch- The cockatiel was a rather unusual creature, it's feathers were mostly gray with a white patch on its belly and an reddish orange dot surrounded by a yellow that covered most of the left side of its face. It also had a few long gray feathers sticking up off the top of its head. The right side of its face was metal and its right eye was clearly cybernetic as well as the upper part of its beak. Its right wing looked to be mostly there short only a few feather but its left wing was completely cybernetic and it only had half of its tail. Although both feet and claws looked normal on closer inspection the entire right leg was actually cybernetic, it was the only cybernetic part to look somewhat natural. The weight of the metal parts made it so the bird was unable to sustain flight but it could get a few feet into the air and travel a short distance if it needed to Weapons Kageoni, loosely translated means Shadow Demon not that John knows that's what it means, is etched into the side of his right hand custom Gatling Pistol. Made of a black metal with 6 exposed 6 inch barrels. This stout weapon is only about 10 inches long and 6 inches in diameter the last few inches at the rear of the gun taper to a point where the power cell backpack can connect to. The barrels are stationary but they fire sequentially on a single pull of the trigger, the rate of fire is so high that it appears to be one beam leaving the weapon. Oddly enough the beams, although hard to see during the day, are blue instead of red. A removable pistol grip is mounted at the weapons center of gravity (with compensation for the weight of the cable running to the backpack) so that it is perfectly balanced for one handed use. The grip is removable so it can be attached to power armor if need be. Takaoni, loosely translated means Mountain Demon not that John knows that's what it means, is etched into the side of his left hand custom Laser Cannon. Made of a silvery white metal with 1 massive exposed barrel that is 6 inches in diameter. This stout weapon is only about 10 inches long the last few inches at the rear of the gun taper to a point where the power cell backpack can connect to. The barrel emits a single large beam on a single pull of the trigger, the beam cannot be seen by the naked eye during the day since it is white instead of red. A removable pistol grip is mounted at the weapons center of gravity (with compensation for the weight of the cable running to the backpack) so that it is perfectly balanced for one handed use. The grip is removable so it can be attached to power armor if need be. Mutant Traits Keen Eye(2): Your hand-eye coordination matches those funny-looking pupils. +1 to all Perception-related rolls. Thick Skin(1): When someone's shooting needles at you, or trying to inject you, they're going to have to try real hard. Most needles break when they hit his skin unless someone gets really lucky or knows what they are doing. Combat Monster(-3) : Your body chemistry pumps far too much androgen, testosterone, and adrenaline into your system. Your brainstem is enlarged. What does that mean? You're a combat monster. When given the chance for combat (tense situations, threats), you must make an Int/Level/Luck roll. If you fail, you must immediately attack a hostile, or "hostile", opponent. Additionally, you must make an Int/Level/Luck roll to stop fighting, or else you start attacking "friendlies". You can make another Int/Level/Luck roll every round to try to exit the frenzy. Category:Characters Category:Kracka's